


Songfic :)

by verysweethoneysuckle



Series: Songfic :) [1]
Category: Songfic - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader Insert, heather - Freeform, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysweethoneysuckle/pseuds/verysweethoneysuckle
Summary: You fall in love with Shoto and Shoto slowly falls in love with you too but somethings don't always stay the same. especially their hearts
Series: Songfic :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039309
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Songfic :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first songfic so it might suck :(

"I still remember, third of December"

"Hi Todoroki-kun! Hows you're day going?"  
You told him that every single day at UA and he would always respond with "Hi L/N-san Im doing good, the uniform looks good on you as always."  
and would always continue his conversation that he has with Iida everyday at lunch.

"Me in your sweater"  
"You said it looked better on me than  
it did you"

That was the word "L/N-san", the word that made your heart flutter and made your stomach twist. The word that made you feel like somebody actually knows you. It felt so, surreal  
and thats when you knew you loved him

"Only if you knew"

He came up to you during class  
"Hey, Y/N- IMEAN, Hey L/N-san... um would you like to go maybe eat out sometime?"  
His cheeks were just like his scar. a dark red color, He was clearly steaming but you didn't notice it at that time.  
Words couldn't express how happy you were at the moment so all you could say or do was just to smile and nod.

"How much I liked you"

Its been a few years since you and Todoroki became closer than before. One day when Todoroki was walking with you towards the dorms. So you decided to ask him a certain question that kept you up all night, the question that could possibly ruin your amazing relationship.  
"Hmmm, OH Shoto! I've been wanting to ask you a question that has been really bugging me lately! Who do you like? I-I didn't mean that to sound rude or anything, but have you gotten close to anyone yet? Other than me of course!"  
"Actua-"

"But I watched your eyes as she(he) walks by"  
"What a sight for sore eyes"

I saw a guy from our classroom, his name was Izuku Midoriya I think,, Me and Shoto barely even talked to him, but the way Shoto's eyes were gleaming, it made me feel,, whats the word? Jealous? No not jealous. I felt infuriated 

"Brighter than the blue sky"  
"Shes got you mesmerized"  
"while I die"

Something deep inside me wanted Shoto to look at me that way. He would just ways look at me like I was just his best friend. And I hated it. I hated how I thought I was the main character of his story... but I guess I was the annoying character who always gets in the middle of something very important and ends up dying.

"Why would you ever kiss me"  
"I'm not even half a pretty"

That was the last day Shoto talked to me in weeks, he started hanging out with that Izuku guy. I dont understand why he likes him so much? We literally have almost the same quirk (your quirk always breaks your bones teehee) whats the fucking difference? 

"You gave her your sweater"  
"Its just polyester"  
"But you like her better"  
"I wish I were Heather"

I spent months trying to figure out why he just left me out like that. its been 6 fucking months since we last talked, I still dont understand, what did I do wrong? I ALWAYS FUCK THINGS UP.

"Watch as she stands with her holding her hand"  
"Put your arm around her shoulder"  
"Now I'm getting colder"

I was walking to class until I saw Sho-Todoroki put his arm around Izukus shoulder... He would never do that to me and I was friends with him for A YEAR. I fucking hate that. But I have to be happy for him, but its just too hard. I just want our friendship to be normal again! I dont give a fuck if he likes Izuku, I dont give a fuck about Izuku at all! I just want someone to comfort me and tell me that its alright and that everything will go back to normal.

"But how could I hate her shes such and angel"  
"But then again kinda wish she were dead"  
"As she walks by"

"Oh hey L/N!! I was looking for you" said the green haired boy.  
"なに？(nani?/what?)"   
"Um you were friends with Shoto right?"  
key word: were.  
Ha this little shit said "were" hm? I wonder why me and Todoroki-kun aren't friends anymore.  
"Yes we were, Why are you asking?"  
"U-Um I was hoping if you can help me ask him out"  
"sure"

"What a sight for sore eyes"  
"Brighter than the blue sky"  
"Shes got you mesmerized"  
"while I die"

You gave Izuku dating advice even though you didn't have a partner to begin with, you tried your best to in courage him just because you didnt want him to end up like you. Late and alone, Depressed and quiet. You felt bad if Izuku ended up like you, only because your brain said so but did you actually feel bad if he was rejected? What did your heart tell you?

"Why would you ever kiss me?"  
"I'm not even half, as pretty"

After all that advice you gave Izuku he was prepared to ask Todoroki out. If you were honest you were really nervous, your hands were shaking, your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your body any second, but the thought hit you, you were certain that Todoroki liked Izuku back so why were feeling like this? So you decided to let out all your feelings at the roof top, where Izuku was confessing 

"You gave her your sweater"  
"It's just polyester, but you like her better"  
"I wish I were Heather"  
"Wish I were Heather"  
"Wish I were Heather"

You tried to stop crying as you were making your way to the roof top but all you could think about was why you were feeling like this.  
Once you reach the roof top you automatically stood near the edge and screamed  
" ALL I WANT TO BE IS IZUKU"  
Then you fell.

"Why would you ever kiss me?"  
"I'm not even half as pretty"

When I fell I remembered something...  
On that day that Todoroki asked me if I wanted to eat out he tried to ask me something,

The first time he tried to say something was at the park,  
I was at the swings and he was looking for places to eat near the benches, I looked at him and he was biting his lip like he wanted to say something important.

the second time he tried to say something was when we were waiting for a table but I needed to go to the restroom.

The third time we were walking home and I heard him mutter something.  
"i w.n. .o say I l.v.e y.."  
Then that was it. he dropped me off home.  
What did he say? I guess I will never know.  
My heart felt numb as I was falling, the air cooled me down and my hair was in my face, but as I was near the ground I heard someone say something. It sounded like an old pupil of mine but all I could hear was the wind crashing at my face. but as I was near the ground the only words I heard was  
"NOT YET!IM SOR-"

"You gave her your sweater"  
"It's just polyester"  
"But you like her better"  
"Wish I were"

Then everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> thank youuu sm for reading this- this songfic kinda sucks but i appreciate you guys for actually reading this!1!1!1!


End file.
